falling in love
by Emmettloverforevertilltheend
Summary: Bella and James are getting married. Everyone thinks they are happy and the perfect couple, but James isn't as great as everyone likes to think he is.


**Hey everyone, so I decided to work on 2 stories right now one is called You're not innocent and the other one is this one which is Falling in Love. I took Lyrics from the song I can't help falling in love with you, if you guys are wondering. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of you're not innocent and I hope you enjoy this story chapter as well. :D**

* * *

_"Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with_ _you."_

* * *

"Will you marry me?" Those four words came out of his mouth. It terrified me. I mean I'm 18, just out of high school and I've only been dating him for 3 months. I tried to form a coherent sentence, but I just couldn't find the words. I looked at him sadly. I couldn't I barely knew the guy.

"I think we should get to know each other better James." I said softly taking his hands in mine. " I love you, but we've only been dating for 3 months, don't you think it's a little rushed?" I kissed his cheek softly.

" A little rushed? You think I'm rushing things. God dammit Bella can't you see I love you!" He knocked a table over, sending the contents falling to the floor. James never got this angry.

"James, you know I love you too, I think we should just wait a while. You know I don't feel comfortable getting married at this young of an age." I pleaded. It only made him angrier.

"It's always about you isn't it. You know how I feel about this. sweetie I don't want to. Babe this isn't a good Idea!" He mocked. "You never consider how I feel!" He kicked the chair next to him. I stood up. I hate to see him like this. I want to know what made him like this.

"Babe, what has gotten into you!" I took a step towards him.

"You wanna know what's gotten into me Isabella? Nothing! I always have to do things for you, it would be nice if for once, you did one thing for me." He screamed in my face grabbing my wrist harshly.

"Ow! Let go James you're hurting me!" I tried to pull away from him. He just held on tighter.

"Now you know how it feels don't you!" He twisted his hand and my wrist was inflamed with pain. I cried out. The bone was definitely broken.

"Stop!" I screamed. He covered my mouth and kneed me in the stomach, I let out another sob.

"Say you'll marry me and it will all go away." He whispered into my ear. " If you don't, you won't live till tomorrow princess." I was terrified. I should have listened to Jacob when he said James was bad news. I was too blinded with love to see who the real James was and I am telling you. I never want to see it again.

" I'll marry you." I whispered quietly, a tear running down my face. It was at that moment, I realized I was never going to get away from this man. The sad reality is that if I try to run, he'll find me and he will kill me. He let go of me.

"Now that you know your place, clean this up." He walked out of the room. I let out a sob, I didn't know I was holding in. I collapsed on the floor breathing heavily. 'Bella what did you get yourself into!' I thought to myself. It probably won't happen again. James doesn't get that way.

I finally got up and started cleaning the mess James had made. The table was completely busted so I just took the pieces out side and put them next to the garbage. I cleaned up the broken glass and set the chair back to where it was. I was still in shock with the events that went on tonight, that I didn't even hear the phone ring.

"Isabella get the damn phone!" James yells from the bed room. I pick up.

"Hello?" I look around to see if I left any mess.

"Bells? that doesn't even sound like you." A voice said from the other line. Mom. Crap. She'll know something is up.

"Hey mom, it's me." I try to sound cheerful, but end up sounding fake and sad.

"How are you baby girl I miss you."

" I'm fine mom, James proposed." I said faking a happy voice. it cracked and I sounded pathetic. The sound of my mother's voice was full of disapproval.

"Aren't you a little young Bella?" She questioned.

"I love him, and he loves me. He proposed and I said yes right away." I lied. I looked down at the bruise on my wrist and wanted to cry.

"Well if you're happy I'm happy."

"Okay well I have to go, bye mom." I said quickly. I didn't even wait for her to say goodbye back to me before I hung up. James came out from the bedroom.

"Who was that babe?" He wrapped his arms around my waist, I tried not to cringe as he did so. It was an accident, he wouldn't hurt me ever again. I thought to myself.

"It was my mom, I told her we're getting married!" I said smiling as he lent down and kissed me. I looked away.

"What did she want?" He smiled and kissed my jaw line. I couldn't help the bubble of laughter that came to the surface.

"She asked how we were, and I told her we are getting married." I brushed his hair out of his eyes. He laughed lightly.

"What did she think about that?" He kissed down my neck.

"She's happy for us love."

"Bells, I am so sorry for earlier, I wasn't myself, I don't know what came over me." He bent down so we were eye level with each other. I looked at him sincerely.

"It's fine babe. You didn't mean to, I made you angry." I kissed him lightly.

"It is and will always be my fault Bella, I promise you I will never hurt you again." He whispered pulling to him and wrapping his arms around me. Those words he spoke erased everything he said earlier to me. For a moment, I actually believed him.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review and tell me what y'all think, Next chapter will be next Sunday! Please give me 5 reviews guys! xoxo**


End file.
